


Snowflake

by Willows_Rain



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_Rain/pseuds/Willows_Rain
Summary: In which Yuuki works his rear off to give his boyfriend a chocolate for Valentine's Day, and Yusuke is clueless as ever. Or is he?





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/gifts).



> This is what happens when I'm bored and ask people for a prompt. CosmicCurator requested a Yusuke/Yuuki Valentine's Day piece, so I did my best to oblige! 
> 
> It's been way too long since I wrote a fanfic, and this is my first Persona 5 one. Please let me know what you think!

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Yusuke-kun!" Yuuki's voice trembled as he shoved the chocolate towards his boyfriend. His hands shook even more than his voice, his head was bowed, his eyes shadowed by his dark bangs. 

Yusuke had been staring at his blanke canvas with a pensive frown. As Yuuki spoke, Yusuke looked up. His sharp eyes traveled from the chocolates, which were adorned in a silver and blue ribbon, with a snowflake cut from a pale blue construction paper which was carefully pasted to the front, to Yuuki's unreadable face. The taller teen carefully set down his paintbrush and pallet and gently took the chocolate into his dried paint-smeared hands. 

"Ah... Thank you? But I fear that I do not understand the occasion." Yuuki's head snapped up, revealing his stunned expression. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly ajar. 

"Have... you never heard of Valentine's Day before...?" Yuuki questioned, his voice taking on the same force and disbelief that it did whenever someone dared to question the justice of the Phantom Thieves in his presence. Which is to say, he was loud and forceful, his eyes narrowing faintly at his lover. It however, drew some attention from the nearby Kosei students in passing, who paused to stare at the pair. 

"Isn't that a Shujin uniform?"   
"Kitagawa is getting a chocolate?!" 

Yuuki blushed as the words reached his ears and he looked up and around at their surroundings. Curious eyes quickly evaded his own, and the whispers died down... for now. 

Yusuke canted his head, a dark blue bang falling in front of his left eye. A long, graceful finger carefully brushed it back. Yuuki felt his eyes follow the finger with the same devoted attention that Yusuke gave his art. 

"Valentine's Day? The reason why the dorms have been decorated in such garish colors? Yes. The day of lovers. That's today?" The taller boy's brow furrowed in thought, and Yuuki found himself resisting the urge to lean forward and place a kiss there. However, as Yusuke's reaction fully settled in, along with the potential consequences, he felt the tension fall from his shoulders, and along with it; his hopes. At least his clueless boyfriend had heard of the holiday. But there went his fantasy of being treated to a rose and candle hot tub with his boyfriend for his efforts. 

But then again, this was Yusuke. One of the most oblivious men that he knew, if not _the_ most. And he loved him for it. With a bit of effort, he pulled a smile onto his lips. 

"Yeah! And I made this for you!" 

Yusuke slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Yuuki's. His lips lifted into a small smile and the smaller felt his heart skip a beat. 

"While the snowflake does not have the proper symmetry expected of its real life inspiration -" Yuuki's jaw dropped. He... was criticizing his precious snowflake?! Did he have any idea of how many had been trashed, torn and screamed at before Yuuki had finally settled on this?! However, before a sound beyond an outraged whimper escaped him, Yusuke continued. 

"- It is the most beautiful snowflake that I have seen. The heart that you have poured into this is quite obvious. Thank you, Yuuki." Yusuke reached for his hand, his long fingers gently curling around Yuuki's, then lifted it. The taller's head bowed over his hand, his lips pressing lightly to the top, right over his knuckles. Yuuki's cheeks burned. 

"Y-You're welcome, 'Suke." Yusuke looked up from beneath the fringe of his bangs, and Yuuki's heart began making a decent attempt at beating out of his chest. 

"I may have forgotten about the holiday, but the evening is still young. May I make it up to you?" Yuuki's breath hitched at the posibilities that coursed through his mind, and his eyes widened. The blunette's smile grew and he reached out, his slightly calloused fingertips brushing agains the soft skin of Yuuki's cheek. It grew a brighter and hotter shade of red beneath the touch. Yusuke's lips moved, and the younger would swear that he had muttered 'Beautiful'. Or perhaps that was what he wanted to think. 

The smaller teen smiled shyly. Perhaps his dream could still happen. 

"Always." He whispered. 

Yusuke's stomach growled audibly. 

Well, after they ate, perhaps.


End file.
